


Battlefield

by smoaknsnow6



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) RPF
Genre: Cringe, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoaknsnow6/pseuds/smoaknsnow6
Relationships: Nate Heywood & Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Nate Heywood/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi





	Battlefield

"Z! Zari! What are you doing?" Nate whispered with a panic in his voice. They had been trapped in the time of World War I. With the comm systems down they had no way to contact the team in the Temporal Zone. 

Zari was able to contact the Waverider. The only problem is that they are stuck in a war zone. "We're getting out of here. Come on." Zari said. Nate and Zari made their way out. On their route out of the war zone, Zari had been shot by a rogue soldier.

"Zari!" Nate screamed. With worry written all over his face Nate needed to ponder what to do. He picked Zari up. Once they made it to shelter, Nate put Zari on a bed. Zari had lost a lot of blood and began to drift off. 

"Z, I know it hurts, but you have to stay awake, okay!" Nate said in a panic. All the infirmary could do was put pressure on the sound without killing her. 

"Nate. Nate. The Waverider is here. Go!" Zari said wincing in pain. The bleeding was getting worse, Zari couldn't breathe very well let alone stay awake. 

"I'm not leaving without you!" Nate said with heavy breathing.

"Nate. You have to leave me. Go. Now." Nate made his way to the exit. He ran out the door leaving her. He made it to the Waverider.

"Where's Z?" Sara cried out. Trying to catch his breath Nate began to drink water.

"Z was shot. She can't move without a 92% of dying. All the doctors could do was put pressure on the wound without killing her." Nate started crying, Sara shed a tear. Plans went all through their heads on how they could get Z back.

"We're getting Z back. No matter what it takes." Sara said wiping a tear from her cheek. They prepared the med bay. 

"Zari isn't in the best condition. She only has a few minutes. We have to go fast." Nate said. He grabbed the Time Courier and went to pick up Z. She was unconscious and had a weak pulse.

"Gideon help her!" Nate yelled as he placed Z on the bed. Gideon was able to extract the bullet and administrator a setitive to her. 

After 3 hours she woke up. She came to her feet and went to Nate's bedroom. He looked up and was stunned with joy.

"You're okay. You're okay!" Nate said as he got up and kissed Zari. "I love you."


End file.
